


Arson Fluff (aka I couldn’t come up with a good title)

by arson_simp



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Very fluffy, cute arson fluff ig, i wrote this so long ago why i never posted it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson_simp/pseuds/arson_simp
Summary: artemis and madison being cute yay
Relationships: Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Arson Fluff (aka I couldn’t come up with a good title)

Artemis and Madison were laying in bed, finishing some work. Well, Artemis was working. She was trying to revise her notes for the podcast. However, Madison was “reading” (aka staring at her beautiful girlfriend while she works). Artemis glanced up to see Madison staring at her. 

“What,” she tried to say seriously, but she was blushing and trying not to smile. Madison did her signature small smile. 

“Nothing. You’re just really pretty when you work.”

Artemis grabbed Madison’s book and put it on the bedside table, along with her notes. Then she laid on the other’s lap and looked up at her. 

“You’re really pretty too, Mads,” Artemis tried not to blush at the brunette’s fingers brushing through her hair. The two spent a long time just staring at each other. Then Madison yawned. 

“I think it’s time we went to sleep. It is kind of late,” she said while glancing outside.

Artemis moved off of her to get under the covers and turn the light off. She then cuddled into her girlfriend and closed her eyes, smiling softly. Madison was grinning, thinking about how lucky she was to be here.

“I love you Artie,” she kissed her forehead.

“Love you Mads,” she said while yawning and cuddling closer.

The two woke up the next morning with their arms tightly around each other. When Artemis received a kiss after Madison had woken up, she was overjoyed. Madison was so affectionate because with Artemis in her arms, she hadn’t had one nightmare about Ryan. 

That was when they knew there was no one else for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii thanks for reading this. idk when i wrote it and it was a long time ago. i honestly have no clue why i never posted it cause its cute and fluffy but a n y w a y s tysm for reading it have a nice day/night 💖


End file.
